The Phoenix Song
by kissaimee
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts after the defeat of Voldemort and visits the White Tomb. OneShot.


Harry stepped out from the fireplace into the hospital wing at Hogwarts. As soon as he moved, he heard Ron and Hermione step out behind him. He took a deep breath taking in the familiar scents of Hogwarts, the first place that he could ever call home. It was an indescribable mixture of smells that immediately put Harry at ease and made him tense all at once. Madame Pomfrey came around the corner as the three of them used a spell to clean the soot from their robes.

"Oh! Goodness me! What are you lot doing here? Not anymore bad news is it? Since You-Know-Who is gone things have been quiet the last few weeks."

Harry opened his mouth to answer her but suddenly found his shoes much more interesting.

"No, Madame Pomfrey. Everything is fine. Just here to see…. some friends." Hermione answered.

Madame Pomfrey was smiling as she said, "Now, you lot run down to the Great Hall and get something to eat. You must be famished. Lunches are finished and all the students are back in their classes."

She ushered the three of them out of the room and down the hall. Harry took a deep breath as they walked out the doors and made their way to the stairs. His mind started to clear and he began to feel much better. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and turned to them smiling. "Well, that was the shortest amount of time any of us have every spent in that room."

Hermione laughed and looked at Harry, "Yeah, you would think the ward would be named the Harry Potter Ward by now."

Ron agreed, "They could at least name a bed after you. You did save the world from the 'Big Bad."

Harry smirked at Ron, "I am sure we could talk them into it. Maybe we can get them to name a bedpan after you."

Harry ducked as Ron playfully tried to grab for his robes. Harry was smiling as they made their way down the stairway and he remembered all of the great times that they had while they were students. He looked over at the portraits on the wall and saw them whispering from portrait to portrait. _Let them whisper_, he thought, _I don't care any more. _He looked out a window and out of the corner of his eye; he caught sight of the Astronomy tower. Harry looked away quickly. The happiness that he was feeling just a moment ago was now sorrow and anger. He paused for a moment, took a deep breath and caught back up with Ron and Hermione who hadn't realized he had fallen behind.

A few minutes later they were in the great hall. On the end of the Gryffindor table, there was a place setting for three. As soon as they sat down the beautiful platters were filled with their favorite foods from the kitchen. Ron's eyes got as big as saucers as he started shoveling food in his mouth. After he took a few bites, he leaned back in his chair and said,"I ne'er realized 'ow good the 'ood at 'Ogwarts was. 'Ou thin' th'ill let us come 'ack?"

Hermione looked at Ron with a slightly disgusted face. "Please don't talk with your mouth full Ronald."

Ron smiled softly "Sorry 'Mione," he told her with food still in his mouth.

Hermione looked over at Harry who still hadn't spoke since they left the hospital ward. She reached across the table and touched his hand that was closest to her. He looked up slowly. His other hand was using the fork to push food around on his plate.

"Harry. Are you okay?" she spoke softly.

Harry tried his hardest to smile, "Yeah, I will be fine. Just tired."

Hermione frowned and said, "Are you sure you want to do this today? We can come back in a few days once you are feeling…."

Ron placed his hand on her arm and interrupted her. "No, Harry needs to do this today. Things will be better for him once he does."

Ron ran his hand down her arm and intertwined his fingers with hers. Harry nodded as the lump in his throat got bigger. He looked at Ron thanking him mentally that he had stepped in. He knew that for him to go forward with his life, he needed to do this. He tried a few more times to try a bite of the food but was unable to even bring the fork to his mouth. Finally he pushed his plate over and took a drink of his pumpkin juice hoping it would help to get rid of the lump in his throat. It didn't.

Ron leaned back in his chair again now that his plate was empty. Harry took the opportunity to stand up and start heading towards the door.

"You coming?"

"We are right behind you."

They made their way through the castle and out the doors. The three of them walked quickly and quietly until they reached the Black Lake. Harry stopped and looked out in the distance.

"There it is."

Out in the distance was a bright white object that the sun was gleaming off of. It was Dumbledore's tomb.

Harry felt the three of them slowing down as they got closer. Suddenly, he felt Hermione's small hand in his. He gave it a little squeeze and tried to smile as they walked closer to the tomb. All around the surrounding areas of the tomb were wild flowers and small shrubs. Immediately around the tomb though was nothing but grass. _Hagrid probably comes here daily to work on the grounds,_ Harry thought to himself. Hermione took her hand from Harry's and pulled a handkerchief from the pocket of her robe. He looked over and could see that she was dabbing it at the small tears falling from her eyes. Ron seemed to be looking at the trees behind the tomb.

They stood there in silence for a few moments that to Harry felt like centuries. Hermione walked towards the tomb and pulled out her wand. In her other hand, she held a small yellow wild flower. She whispered an incantation and suddenly the small flower was transfigured to a large white rose. She placed it on top of the tomb and walked back to where Ron was standing with his arms open for her. He held her tightly and then wiped the tears from her cheeks.

He turned to Harry, "I'm going to take Hermione back up to the castle. Come back soon, yeah?"

Harry nodded; he didn't trust himself to speak.

Harry waited until they were almost back to the castle. He walked closer to the tomb as sat down in the grass. "Well, we did it. We defeated Voldemort."

He began retelling the tale that he, Hermione and Ron had been relaying the past few weeks. More than two hours had past before he finished the story of the last two years. He lay back in the grass with his hands behind his head for support. He looked into the sky and watched two butterflies dancing in the breeze. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him until he saw the shadow fell over him. Suddenly Harry jumped up from the spot that he had been in, pulled out his wand and tackled the intruder. They both landed on the ground hard.

" Since when did you get so physical Harry?" The voice said. Harry thought he could hear the smile in her voice.

Harry groaned as he heard the voice he had been longing to hear for so long.

"Sorry Ginny. "

Harry looked up towards her face. He could see her bright brown eyes looking at him inquisitively and yes she definitely _was _smiling. Suddenly Harry realized that he was lying partly on top of her with his chest on top of her legs. He got up quickly and stuck his wand back in his pocket apologizing again.

" I am _so_ sorry Ginny. Just been a little on edge lately."

His face was beet red as he extended his hand to help her up. Ginny gratefully took his hand and pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked down at herself and smoothed out her school uniform before looking at him shyly when Harry sat next to her on the grass.

"No, it is my fault. Really. I could have made my presence known earlier. I should have guessed that you would be a little jumpy after all you have been through."

Harry turned to look at her. She was looking down at the ground tearing up little blades of grass. Her long red hair had fallen shielding her face from his view. Harry noticed some bits of grass that was in her hair evidently from their 'little tumble'. Suddenly a thought hit him.

"Ginny, how did you know I was here at Hogwarts?"

Ginny looked back up at him smiling. "Well, I guess Ron and Hermione worked through their issues while you lot were out and about. Professor McGonagall caught them snogging in the astronomy tower. You could hear the screaming all the way on the third floor! She was trying to take house points and put them both in detention and Ron was telling her that she couldn't because they were no longer students. It was quite funny actually." Ginny looked back at the grass and starting playing with it again. "I figured that since they were here, you were probably here, and well, this is where I thought you would be," she finished quietly.

"Oh." Harry was taken back by what Ginny had just told him. He couldn't believe that Ron and Hermione were snogging in the astronomy tower of all places. _Don't they remember what happened there? Dumbledore…he died there. _Harry could feel the anger start to well up inside him again. Ginny evidently could read his expression.

"Don't get upset Harry. From what I could hear Ron and Hermione went up there to see how it was rebuilt and Hermione started crying and my oaf of a brother tried to cheer her up, and well, did a really good job I guess." Ginny turned her face away from him. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'll just go." She started to stand up when Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to the ground.

"No, Ginny. Please… stay with me for a little while."

She nodded but didn't turn to face him. Harry sat for a few moments in silence before he realized he still held her hand in his. He had forgotten how good it felt to be connected to her, even in the smallest way. He finally let go of her hand and started pulling the little pieces of grass out of her hair. Harry started speaking again.

"So… you know what I have been up to," he said with a small chuckle, "what about you?"

"Well, it has been kind of boring without 'the chosen one' here, but we've gotten by." She told him smiling.

Harry couldn't help but smile back. He swore her smile was contagious. She then started telling him at the school year that she had so far and some of the latest gossip about students that Harry would know.

"Did you know that Luna and Neville were dating?" she asked Harry. He shook his head. "Yeah, he finds more excuses than anyone I know to come to the grounds just so her can see her. The rumor is that when school is out this year that he is going to ask her to marry him."

Harry's stomach dropped suddenly. _What if Ginny is dating someone? It had been almost two years since we broke up. I didn't ask her to wait on me, and even if I did, I wouldn't have wanted her to wait that long. Well, I would, but I would have understood. No, I wouldn't have. _Harry felt himself getting physically sick. He just had to ask even though he was scared of the answer.

"So. What about you?" he asked nervously.

"Come again?" Ginny asked confused.

Harry took a deep breath. "Are…. well, are you seeing someone?" Now it was Harry's turn to start mutilating the grass under his hands.

Ginny laughed. "Me? Seeing someone? You know, it was hard enough finding a guy brave enough when all they were worried about was my six older brothers. Now, they are worried about my six brothers and you, my ex-boyfriend, the most powerful wizard in the world. I will probably never have another date again." She said with her bright brown eyes shining. "Not that I've been looking," she added in a voice barely above a whisper.

At that last statement Harry felt his stomach go back to normal. "Well, that's…. good. Great. I guess." He quickly decided to change the subject. "So, Ron told me that you were made quidditch captain this year. Congratulations! How's the team?"

Ginny sat up a little straighter. "Glad you brought that up. We are up against Hufflepuff tomorrow for the quidditch cup. And I was wondering…well, hoping that I could talk you into staying for the game. The three of you of course," she added quickly.

Harry smiled widely. "That would be great. I can't speak for Hermione and Ron, but I would definitely like to stay and see you play. " Harry moved a little closer to Ginny. "I can't think of anything I would rather do." _Well, maybe a couple. _

Harry took Ginny's hand back into his own and moved closer to her so that their knees were almost touching. _All right Potter, just do it, _he thought

"Ginny. I didn't plan on talking to you out here of all places," nodding towards the gleaming tomb, "but I have to tell you something." He paused waiting to see if she would say anything. She didn't. She just looked at him curiously.

" When I was out there, tracking down Voldemort, doing what I had to do, there was just one thing on my mind." He took a deep breath." You. You were the one thing on my mind. You were the person that kept me going. All I could think about was at Dumbledore's funeral when I told you that it was too dangerous for us to keep seeing each other. And that I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." Harry pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the palm of her hand. "What I should have said was 'I love you' and I'm really sorry I didn't tell you then, but I'm telling you now."

Suddenly Harry was knocked back on the grass and he realized that Ginny's lips were on his and her hands were intertwined in his messy hair. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. After what could have been a few moments or several sun-lit days, she pulled his lips off his and whispered in his ear.

" I never gave up on you Harry Potter." She leaned back down and kissed him again, this time with more passion. Harry couldn't help wishing this kiss would never end. He had missed her so much and this felt like a dream. _If it is, please don't let me wake up._

After a few more moments of passion, Harry looked into the sky. The sun was starting to set. " I guess we better go in."

They both sat up and Harry laughed at the amount of grass that was now in Ginny's hair.

"Well, I better get that out before we get back up in the castle. I don't want your brother to beat me up."

Harry tenderly picked all the grass out of her hair and stood up. He took her hand and pulled her up beside him. " Ginny, this really isn't how I meant to tell you this. I had it all planned out with dinner and flowers." He gestured towards the tomb. "Not here. I hope I didn't upset you."

Ginny smiled and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose. " You know, I think this was perfect. This is where we ended our relationship and were we started it back up again. I think Dumbledore would be pleased to know that his resting place was not only a place of sorrow, but of joy."

Harry smiled and took Ginny by the hand. "Oh, I almost forgot something." He pulled a small package from the pocket of his robe. It was a small box a muggle lemon drops. "This was his favorite."

They walked back towards the tomb and Harry put them next to the rose that Hermione placed there earlier that day. As Ginny and Harry turned away from the tomb, they heard music. And not just any music, it was the singing that could only have come from a phoenix. But this time it wasn't a song of sorrow, but a song of love and happiness. Harry knew right then that Dumbledore would always be watching over him. He looked over at the beautiful girl standing to his side and realized that he would never be lonely again.


End file.
